miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio Anderson
Antonio Anderson is a fanon character made by Star Tear564. Please do not edit or use without permission. Antonio Anderson was born in Italy, living there until the age of 3. His parents then moved to Mexico, and at the age of 7 they moved to California and stayed there. Antonio liked to travel and when he heard that his cousin was studying abroad in Paris. He decided to stay with him and live there for a while. In Paris, Antonio got the Basilisk Miraculous and is the current holder. With the help of Vasukki, he can transform into the hero Basilisk. He helps Ladybug, Cat Noir, Dragoness, and any other Miraculous holder. Appearance Antonio has short brown hair that is a bit spikey. He also has brown-black eyes. Antonio wears a white shirt with a green jacket and pants. He has his Basilisk Miraculous which is a ring on his right hand. The ring is a silver color that looks similar to a snake. As Basilisk, Antonio wear a snake like jumpsuit that is green. He has a snake tail, sharp canines, and a scaled mask. He looks almost similar to Dragoness at first glance. As Basilisk he carries a whip at his side and his Miraculous turns a green with 5 rubies over the snake. The eyes get black gems as well, although it is not part of the 5 rubies that disappear after Petrify is used. Personality When you first meet Antonio, he is timid and quiet. Although after getting used to his surroundings, he becomes more outgoing and open. Antonio is caring and puts other's needs before his, going out of his way to help those in need. He doesn't really know how to express thanks or feelings to others, especially to his crush. As Basilisk, he becomes stealthy and precise. He is strong and won't break easily. Although his temper is mild and he is mostly calm and collected, he can get reckless if angered enough. When confronting his crush, Dragoness, he can get flustered and his mind gets jumbled. Powers and Abilities Antonio has good endurance, and is a fast runner. He is fairly strong although many can surpass him. He is wise and sometimes knows what is best to do in situations. Antonio is trilingual, speaking English, Spanish, and Italian. He can speak French although it is weak. Basilisk is strong and most of all stealthy. With heat vision he can spot body warmth in darkness or if he is blinded. Being stealthy, he can be silent and swift. His weapon is a whip, it has the head of a snake with fangs, while the rest is like a normal whip. The handle is a communicator and the length of the whip can be changed. The snake head is used like a hook to grab on to ledges or objects. Basilisk's superpower is Petrify, the first living thing that he looks at freezes in fear. Once he uses Petrify, his countdown starts. Relationships Baron Alberto Baron acts like a big brother to Antonio, although he can be annoying and irritating. Baron mostly talks about how awesome he is and how to get girls. This deeply annoys Antonio who is called Tony by Baron. Vasukki Vasukki is Antonio's kwami. He looks a like snake or a basilisk. Vasukki is strict and observant, making sure that Antonio understands all there is to being a superhero. Vasukki is also convincing, as he convinces Antonio to try some new things and try to tell Dragoness how he feels. At times when Antonio is upset or sad, Vasukki will show a caring side and comfort him. Vasukki's favorite food are noddles. Lisa Dawson/Dragoness Lisa is a good friend to Antonio, being the first person he met upon arriving. Although Lisa was shy at first, they eventually became friends. They help each other with school work and projects. Although Antonio has no idea that Lisa is Dragoness. Antonio has a crush on Dragoness, although he can never bring himself to admit it to her or even to himself. He cares deeply for her and gets flustered near her. Trivia * Antonio was originally going to go to Australia but changed his mind * His favorite reptile is a snake * His favorite mythical animal is the basilisk * He refuses Baron's tips on girls but accepts Cat Noir's * Cat Noir is like a brother to Basilisk * He is good at keeping secrets * Antonio can play the guitar =